


Lullaby

by sis_tafics



Series: Lullaby [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sis_tafics/pseuds/sis_tafics
Summary: Dean and you work through your relationship when you make a decision to try for a baby.





	

“F-Fuck Y/N.” Dean stutters, leaning down to meet his lips with yours, kissing you roughly. The sweat covering his face mixing with yours as you nip at his bottom lip. He hisses, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back into you. You yell, head locking back against the sheets, muscles straining, “Dean!”

“Christ Baby…So fucking perfect.” Dean’s mouth finds the crook of your neck as your slick bodies slide against one another. He bites lightly before sucking a dark mark, you buck against him harder, nails clawing his shoulders, desperately chasing release.

Your blood races, skin flushed as your card your fingers through his hair. Dean growls, kissing your fiercely, bruising, all tongue and teeth, but god does it feel great. He pulls your knee up, hooking it over his shoulder to deepen the angle, every stroke hitting your sweet spot. Obscene moans fall from your lips.

“Baby, you’re so fucking close…Can feel you.” Dean grunts, and all you can manage to respond is a strangled mix between ‘yes’ and ‘Dean’.

He moves his hip to the side, sliding a hand between you and thick, calloused fingers rub over your clit in hard circles.

“De-Fuck!” Your body falls over the edge, slamming into oblivion, as your orgasm rattles through you. Your body shakes and your hands grip his upper arms hard enough that it will leave bruises. His pace stutters, and Dean growls your name, pressing his forehead against your shoulder as he comes undone, collapsing on top of you.

When the panting and gasping start to subside, Dean rolls off of you, muttering an apology for crushing you. You chuckle, telling him that it was okay because honestly it was something that you loved, knowing that he was here. Letting him ground you both here.

Dean lays on his side, kissing your shoulder before pulling you back against his naked body so that you can feel every muscle, every crevice of his front against your back. His lips travel over your neck as you hum in response as he holds you close, legs tangling with yours, “You are so goddamn beautiful Y/N.”

You scoff, linking your fingers with his, “I love you Dean.”

“I love you too Y/N…This is gonna happen sweetheart, I can feel it.” His voice is low and sleepy. You smile, not fighting the dropping of your eyes. He was right, maybe this time.

Three Weeks Later

You lock the door to the bunker behind you, struggling with all the plastic bags around your arms because you refused to make two trips. 

“Baby?” Dean’s voice echoes off the stone, probably from the kitchen. “Yeah Dean, I’m back.”

The handles on a few of the flimsy bags snap and they topple down the stairwell, “Shit!”

The contents scatter across the floor, Dean rushes in, concerned until he sees the mess, “Really? I would have helped.”

“Don’t worry about it Dean. I got, well.. I had it.” You laugh, grabbing the smaller items off the ground and shoving them into other bags until you see his face. His lips are sucked in, face hard as he holds the box in his hands, crushing the corners in his grip.

“Dean…” Your voice soft as you kneel in front of him, taking the box of tampons out of his hands and setting them aside. You reach out and place your hand on his cheek before kissing his forehead, “It’s okay babe, we will try again. These things take time.”

He nods trying to force a smile for you, “Yeah, I know….I-I just thought-”

“Yeah, me too.” Your thumb traces his jawline and even though he shaved this morning the skin was already rough. His green eyes shined, the disappointment evident even though he was trying to be strong about it, but you had known him for way too long. You knew Dean probably better than anyone, he was the love of your life. Dean wanted this more than anything, and it had taken a long time for him to admit that, even to you, but he did. Yeah, he was nervous, and hell, you were mortified, but here you both were, for the second time disappointed instead of relieved that you had gotten your period.

The smell of burning food brings you back to reality, “Dean? Were you cooking something?”

“Oh shit!” He stands up quickly, pulling you up with him before sprinting towards the kitchen. You chuckle and follow with the grocery bags, listening to the profanity spewing from the kitchen as pots and pans slam.

“Fuck! Shit! Fuck!” He rushes from the stove to the sink, trying to save what he can. You set the bags on the table and try to help, but the food is burnt to a crisp. If you hadn’t known he was trying to make Mexican, you wouldn’t have recognized it. You slide open the drawer where you kept the takeout menus, “Well, Dean, what are you feeling?”

He glances over and shakes his head, “Dammit… I’m sorry sweetheart.”

You close the distance between you, running your hands over his chest, “It’s fine, it’s just food.”

He reaches out, pulling you closer by your hips. Dean doesn’t say anything, just looks at the ruined food over your shoulder, his jaw set hard. Your fingers run over the hard lies on his biceps absentmindedly as you watch his face; the clenching of the jaw, the twitch across the cheek. The way his eyes slowly darken, “Dean?”

He doesn’t move, “Dean?”

He jumps, “Wh-? Yeah?…Sorry baby.”

You hold his face between your hands, thumbs stroking his skin, “Dean, c’mon, everything is gonna be okay.”

You stand on your tiptoes and brush your lips across his momentarily before Dean wraps his arms around you, pulling you up, deepening the kiss. Dean pulls away, peppering kisses across your face then pulls you into his chest where you bury your face as his hand strokes your hair, “Yeah, I know…I know.”

You press your lips against his pulse line, sucking lightly, “But there is a plus side…”

He chuckles, “What’s that?”

“Hmm..” You kiss a new place on his neck, tongue tracing lightly, “There are certain…activities, that we could spend more time doing.”

He grabs the back of your thighs suddenly, spinning and setting you on the counter, “Activities, huh?”

You hook your ankles behind him, giggling, pulling him closer, “That’s what I said, isn’t it?”

He attacks your neck, unbuttoning your shirt as you work on his pants.

“Hey Dean…” Sam’s voice startles you both, “Smells like its bur- are you two fucking serious?”

Dean buries his face into your neck, howling, entire body shaking. You glance shyly at Sam who stands in the doorway, bitchfacing you both. You wince apologetically, “Sorry Sam.”

He shakes his head, “You two are impossible. I eat in here.”

Dean finally controls himself, “Chill out Sammy, we weren’t doing anything…Yet”

“You two have the rest of the bunker, it’s bad enough that you two are freaking loud…Stay out of the kitchen.” Sam huffs, opening the fridge. Dean winks at you, “We will find somewhere else.”

Grabbing your hand, Dean pulls you behind him down the hallway. Suddenly Sam’s voice echoes on the stone, “Stay the hell out of my room too!”

The only thing that answers is your and Dean’s manic laughter.

Four Months Later

You hold the thin stick in your hand, gripping the edge of the sink. You close your eyes, leaning your head against the cool mirror…How were you going to tell Dean?


End file.
